


Hanged-Man's Chest

by alls_fair_in_pride_and_prejudice



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 10:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alls_fair_in_pride_and_prejudice/pseuds/alls_fair_in_pride_and_prejudice
Summary: Julian and the apprentice are en route to Nevivon from Vesuvia when they’re attacked by pirates. In the heat of battle, Julian realizes he has something to say.





	Hanged-Man's Chest

**Author's Note:**

> When I finished Julian's route I couldn't help but think of Dead Man's Chest when Will and Elizabeth get married. This scene is inspired by that (hence the wordplay)  
> There's a little bit of implied sexual stuff at the end, but nothing explicit, and of course there's fighting, but no gore or anything.

Our journey to Nevivon was not off to a great start. I suppose only one of two things can happen when you’re sailing off from Vesuvia on an errand for the Countess: either no one dares mess with you, or some poor fool thinks that you’re bound to have precious riches to steal.  
So that’s why, currently, our ship is under attack from pirates, just a mere three days after leaving Vesuvia, yet I’ve never felt more confident in such a hostile situation before. It’s probably because Julian is here. Portia and Mazelinka are here too, of course but… I’m most comforted by Julian’s presence.  
If we can defeat the devil together, fighting a few pirates is child’s play.  
Still, it’s a rough battle. These pirates don’t mess around. They boarded our ship in the middle of a storm, too, which was either very clever, or very stupid. For the moment, it makes the battle more chaotic, as the waves make the deck sway wildly under our feet.  
Waves. They’re the perfect source of inspiration for my magic. I can feel the heavy raindrops pelting my head and bring them together to collect in one swirling, flying wave. I use it to wash a few unwelcome guests off the ship. For a moment, I’m so focused on the spell that I don’t notice a man coming at me with a sword just out of my peripheral vision. I turn to raise my hands and defend myself, and it would have been too late if It hadn’t been for the responding rapier that bats my attacker away.  
“Don’t you know it’s rude to interrupt a magician in the middle of a spell?” Julian adds a touch of that classic theatre drama to his tone, and he tosses a look back at me. “Are you alright, darling?”  
I grin at my lover. “Never better Jules!” I shout above the thunder and return to focusing on my magic. I later see the man who attacked me running back to his ship, unarmed. I know Julian, he never hurts anyone if he can disarm them or make them run instead. The other Devorak sibling, however? I catch a glimpse of Portia decking an unfortunate sailor so hard he falls into the water.  
I can feel Julian at my back, protecting me as I work on pushing the pirates back with magic. I suppose some of them think that I’m the biggest threat, so I probably would have been overwhelmed had it not been for Julian. They’ve definitely underestimated Mazelinka, though, and if she didn’t have one hand occupied with steering the ship through the storm, they’d all be in trouble.  
“Darling!” Julian calls to me over his shoulder, “I have something I need to ask you!”  
“Is now really the time Jules?” I scoff as I push back a particularly stubborn attacker wielding a harpoon.  
“Well I’ve really only just realized this! And I’m not sure I can contain it a moment longer!”  
I roll my eyes and shift my attention to make a magic shield around us. It won’t last too long, but long enough to address whatever is going on with this disaster doctor now. I turn to face him.  
He grabs my shoulders like I’m his lifeline. “Darling, my stars and sunlight, I love you!”  
“Is that it, Julian? I know! I love you too!”  
“No, no, no. I mean I love you and I never want to be without you! I want to spend every moment in your company, even if that means battling danger every other week! I’d face death every day if it meant having you by my side!”  
My eyes get wide as I start to realize where this is going, “Jules… are you…?”  
“My love, will you marry me?”  
My excitement and love and joy fuel my magic so much I think the sun is coming out. Then, I realize it's just the shield glowing brighter. It gains enough strength to push everyone back. I grab him by the collar and pull him to me in a kiss. “Yes! Julian, yes!”  
Then, I give him a playful swat on the arm. “What is it with you and having these revelations in dire situations, though? I swear you get off on the danger!”  
He gives me one of his classic, suave smiles. “Why darling, you wound me! Besides, we both know I’m not the only one who likes a little danger.” He winks. “And I’m very fortunate in that.”  
I give him another peck on the cheek before shouting out to the captain. “Mazelinka! Will you marry us?”  
Mazelinka swats away another pirate with a metal ladle with her free hand. I shudder to think how terrifying she would be with an actual weapon. “I’m busy!” she shouts, “Quit lagging about and get back to work!”  
“I call best man!” Portia shouts, “or, woman that is!”  
I bring the shield down so Julian can fence with one of the few that still tried to come after us. He laughs heartily. “Portia you know I’d never want anyone else!”  
I laugh along with him, the wind blowing more rain into my face. I’ve never felt so alive and happy as I have this moment. “I suppose I can ask Asra to be my maid of honor. Er- man of honor?” I search for a moment for the proper word until I just settle on “Magician of honor!”  
“Darling, what flowers do you prefer?” Julian calls over to me, sending another assailant overboard. “I’ve always been a fan of sunflowers at celebrations.”  
“Doesn’t that mess with your dark and brooding aesthetic?” I tease, sliding down the rail of some steps so I’m in the perfect position to kick a crewmate’s attacker in the face.  
We continue this back and forth of wedding planning as we fight, and before we know it, we’ve sent the pirates running, and they’re completely empty handed.

Later that night, Julian and I are snuggled up in our shared quarters below deck. He’s gently running his fingers through my hair when he asks, “Did you really mean it, my love? That you’ll marry me? It wasn’t heat of the battle or thinking we’d die?”  
A slight breath of a laugh escapes my lips, “I didn’t believe for a second we’d die, Ilya, we both know we’ve faced far worse than a few pirates.”  
He hums a bit in contentment, “yes, yes, I know darling I just want to make sure – oh!”  
In a moment I’ve shifted us so I’m on top of him, pinning him down by his wrists. A bright blush creeps up from his cheeks to his ears, and I know I’ve succeeded at shutting him up for a moment. “I want to marry you Julian, really,” I promise. I lean forward so that I can feel the heat of his breath on my lips and press my body flush against his. “Now, how about we celebrate our engagement?”  
His gaze wanders a bit, clearly flustered, before his expression breaks into that of a devilish grin. “Aye, aye, captain.”


End file.
